


Your hands are cold (let me warm them up)

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Delirious-comfort asked for a course menu of SwanQueen with some old handholding at the side. She also left me free reign to add teasing to the description. But I basically spent two hours discarding plots that didn’t have enough handholding so this is what I came up with at the end.





	Your hands are cold (let me warm them up)

 

It’s a secret, a moment, a second. Something born out of something as innocently as an exhilarated yelp as rain began to fall over both of them, sky darkened while they run through the forest; magic lessons forgotten as drops pelted down the forest floor, turning dry floor into mud and rivers that were far too slippery for Regina’s choice of footwear. Not that the brunette would ever admit such a thing.

It was a moment of utter loss of fear or shame as Regina followed Emma’s quick run, blonde hair bouncing at her back and not a spec of magic visible as she, instead of poofing towards their cars, simply run amidst the bushes and ferns that paved the way, obscuring everything from her waist down. It was an easy enough smile -impish almost- that pulled the edges of her lips as the brunette simply run behind, her newly reinstated status of Queen, of poise, of etiquette, completely forgotten as she felt the rain beginning to travel down her face, her neck, her blouse. The coldness from the rain and the quick breeze jumping from branch to branch around them didn’t reach her despite the wetness on her face as she called for Emma who, glancing momentarily at her with a toothy grin, could only widen her eyes as she was her and not Regina who actually slipped and stumbled: her body beginning to fall as she let out a preventive scream that floated between them under the merciless rain.

It was a split moment of second guessing that quickly fizzled away, of magic burning beneath her finger within seconds as Regina propelled herself against the quickly falling blonde, her hands reaching out just a second too late, the wet sound of the mud beneath Emma’s form enough to make both of them wince. And, as rain kept on falling down, the distant Storybrooke lights a mere wink beyond the quickly obscuring tree-line, Regina rolled her eyes at the look of utter dismay the blonde had on her face; lips parted, eyes greener than ever and stray droplets of mud marring her cheeks and nose.

It was a moment born out of the quiet yet growing feeling of utter delight. The one that Regina had learnt to cherish after Emma had finally relented, accepting to have magical lessons once again, after so many years after those first clumsy ones. The one that always accompanied her when both of them parted ways from the secluded spot at the magically overgrown forest. Back to their lives. It was a moment born out of a cry, a whisper from a younger version of herself who had run among horses and had loved without a doubt of love being stronger than anything, that everything, else.

And so, as Emma stared at her, totally dumbfounded, with rivulets of rain scurrying down her face, tinting the red of her jacket with a darker shade; the vibrancy of the shade turning opaque and rusty-like colored, Regina could only laugh and offer the blonde her hand. She picked up  Emma’s right without a second thought of the boundaries they both had seemed so adamant on creating a long, stupid amount of time ago and, before she lost the momentum, the second of foolishness that had driven her to simply run between the woods like a child, she pulled against her, offering enough leverage to the blonde woman for her to push herself back up in a fluid moment that made the brunette gasp and take a step backwards, letting her hand fall a little, fingers extricating, almost, from the firm grip they both had shared; knuckles white and muscles on her biceps burning before she let them relax.

Or she would have, if Emma hadn’t kept its grip, the strength of the hold loosening just slightly as their hands swayed slowly, the distant rumble of a thunder eliciting a high-pitched laughter from the blonde’s side as she refused to let go Regina’s hand.

And Regina knew, because she also could feel the same thrumming on her chest, against her ribcage, that her magic, their magics, could feel the moment as well, the far too long touch sending shivers up her nerves as Emma’s index and middle finger simply rode up her hand, grazing the skin of the outer side of her palm, with a darkened look on her face, specs of magic also glimmering beyond her pupils. And their powers were waiting, trained as they had been to expect some kind of hex or spell being needed whenever their magics merged together as one. Sparks suddenly rising with the whiff of ozone rising from them, dancing and bathing them both in flickering shadows that had them both dry and protected from the still falling rain a moment too quick as they died. Magic spent.

Swallowing quickly, heart thrumming on her chest, Regina could still feel the warmth and soft pads of Emma’s fingers against her skin and, rising herself to her full height, she dared to look into those green eyes as a look of fear halted the blonde’s carefree expression. Thee easiness that had been coloring her features darkened, fading away as she nibbled her bottom lip, her arm beginning to retract, a mirthless crocked smirk beginning to appear on one side of her mouth as she freed the abused skin beneath her teeth.

It was Regina’s turn to reach forward, her fingers circling Emma’s wrist as she took a quick step towards her, fingers sliding against the inner side of the wrist, getting trapped on the blonde’s skin as they curled, refusing to let go.

“Let’s go back.” She heard herself say and Emma nodded, pulse quickened, obvious, on the way her throat bobbed up and down, a soft whimper escaping her lips as the rain around the perimeter their magic had created kept on falling, pouring.

“Let’s go.”

They began to walk away, hands intertwined, magic crackling and, as a moment, a lost moment on the woods, Regina felt utterly at ease.

(More so when, still breathless, Emma led them to the cars, stopping in front of hers and, fingers digging into Regina’s knuckles, she asked for a kiss with darkened eyes and nervous voice, tone shaky, brittle.

She did kiss her.)


End file.
